Quien menos esperas
by dytah16
Summary: Harry a sido mordido por un vampiro,sus amigos le dan de lado y el unico que le ayuda es...
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer****:** Harry Potter y el resto de personajes no es mío sino de JK.

** (=*=)QUIEN MENOS ESPERAS(=*=)**

El dolor era lo único que sentía fuerte, lacerante, ardiente como si todo su cuerpo estuviese preso de las llamas, pero no le dolía solo la piel, el dolor se le metía hasta los huesos agarrotaba sus músculos y le hervía la sangre, sentía cada una de las palpitaciones de su corazón como la mas horrible de las torturas, dolía, dolía mucho demasiado, intentaba escapar de el, alejarse del dolor, pero le era imposible este le perseguía a donde fuera.

Pese a todo su mente estaba clara, sabia que se encontraba en una cama con gente hablando en susurros a su alrededor. Había despertado mas de una vez en ese estado en esa cama y en esa situación, si bien esta vez era distinto, sabia que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts , ¿Que habría pasado esta vez?

Abrió lentamente los ojos con temor de los que se pudiese encontrar ,el pensamiento de que debería ver borroso sin sus gafas paso por su mente pero fue olvidado en el momento en el que a sus alrededor se hizo el silencio. Eso no era normal o al menos no era lo común, normalmente cuando despertaba en una camilla, sus amigos se le echaban encima y le bombardeaban a preguntas sobre como se encontraba, pero esta vez fue distinto el silencio reinaba en la sala y Harry supo que algo iba mal.

Decir que las cosas se habían puesto feas era decir poco, el hecho de que en su ultima escapa a Hogsmeade hubiese sido mordido y convertido en un maldito vampiro, lo cual ya de por si era bastante abrumador, no era nada comparado con que sus amigos y profesores, aquellos en los que el había confiado, por los que había luchado y por los que hasta hace dos días en el bosque de Hogsmeade había arriesgado su vida, terminando convertido en un vampiro, esos a los que llamaba familia ahora lo miraban con terror y discutían seriamente y sin contar en ningún momento con su opinión , si debían mandarlo a San Mungo ,llamar al Ministerio o tomar medidas mas drásticas . Después de todo Harry se había convertido en un monstruo.

Paso la noche custodiado por sus profesores para que no pudiese dañar a nadie, aunque no hubiese podido hacerlo aunque hubiese querido, el dolor no se había desvanecido en ningún momento del día, si bien de vez en cuando menguaba y le daba un ligero respiro, el solo pensamiento de tener que mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo le aterraba.

En uno de esos momentos en los que el dolor menguo un poco se percato de que sus profesores, que supuestamente estaban "protegiéndole", estaban convenientemente aturdidos y amordazados en el suelo.

A su derecha una sombra se movía en la oscuridad terminando de atar a Snape ,Harry entro en pánico , Dumbledore le había quitado su varita y en su situación no podía defenderse a puñetazo limpio, apenas podía moverse sin que todo su cuerpo protestara ,¿Quién o qué era esa sombra? ¿Acaso era el vampiro que le había mordido? ¿ O un amigo que quería salvarlo? ¿O quizá alguien que quería acabar con el definitivamente para que así no pudiese hacer daño a nadie?

-¡Vamos Potter levanta!

¡Era Malfoy ! Malfoy había venido a terminar por fin con su vida como había estado intentando hacerlo durante todos esos años. Claro como no lo había conseguido durante ese tiempo iba a aprovechar ahora que estaba débil para hacerlo ¡¡¡maldito hurón!!!

-¡Potter levanta tenemos que irnos vamos!

-¿Irnos? ¿A donde? ¿Con tu señor? ¿Vas a entregarme a Voldemort para que me mate?-la voz le salió ronca dañándole la garganta mas de lo que la tenia-¡no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado maldito cabrón!

-¿eres un imbécil lo sabia?-Malfoy parecía enfadado, tirando de las sabanas que cubrían a Harry le destapo y le agarro de la camisa para levantarle-no quiero matarte Potter a diferencia de lo que piensas intento salvarte la vida.

Harry se desembarazo de las manos del rubio que seguían tirando de su camisa para levantarle, se sentó en la cama y le hecho una mirada furibunda al rubio

-¿tratando de salvarme, TU?- la garganta le dolía, le dolía mucho, no se había percatado de la quemazón que tenia en ella hasta ese momento y gritar no es que ayudase mucho-¡ y una mierda !

-¡¡Basta Potter!!- el rubio se acercó a el y le agarro de la muñeca mientras tiraba de el para levantarle .Era curioso pero parecía determinado a sacarle de allí costase lo que costase- Yo no quiero matarte Potter son tus amigos los que quieren hacerlo, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no tengo tiempo para esto asique decide si confías en mi y te vienes para salvar tu vida o te quedas a esperar a que tus queridísimos amigos te avadaqueabren-

Harry le miro sin poder creérselo, no era posible que entre todas las personas de este mundo el que intentase "salvarle la vida" fuese Malfoy , era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento no tenia sentido alguno, pero el rubio tenia razón y Harry si bien era un poco inocente, no era tonto y su mejor opción en esos momento era escaparse con Malfoy, aunque al final este intentase matarle por la espalda, eso era mejor que esperar a que tus "amigos" te matasen de frente ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer****:** Harry Potter y el resto de personajes no es mío sino de JK.

** (=*=)QUIEN MENOS ESPERAS(=*=)**

Salieron del castillo con el rubio arrastrando casi literalmente al moreno que se retorcía de dolor a cada paso .Tenían que llegar hasta las puertas del castillo sin que nadie los pillase y allí activar el traslador que anteriormente había escondido el rubio, si lo conseguían podían considerarse a salvo.

Los viajes con trasladores nunca habían sido del agrado de Harry, pero si a eso le sumabas el dolor lacerante que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo ,el viaje aunque corto fue un martirio.

Aparecieron en una habitación pequeña y a oscuras, con un fuerte olor a madera vieja y a humedad .Malfoy seguía sujetándole de la cintura sosteniendo su cuerpo para que no callera y su cercanía estaba produciendo estragos en el cuerpo y en la mente del moreno. Harry podía oler su piel, los restos de sudor que la precipitada escapada había dejado en su piel, pero sobretodo podía oler su sangre, dulce, caliente, tentativa.

Un rugido salió del pecho de Harry y antes de que el rubio se pudiese darse cuenta estaba apresado entre los brazos del moreno con la boca de este peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

-¡Potter para piensa!-la voz del rubio sonaba llena de pánico pero contenía una firmeza que hizo que el moreno se detuviese en el acto-tu no quieres hacer esto, me mataras y luego te arrepentirás, tienes sed lo se, tengo sangre abajo te la puedo traer pero necesito que me sueltes-

Harry se quedo estático en su lugar, sabia que el rubio tenia razón y que si lo mataba luego se arrepentiría pero el instinto le instaba a morder y la sed a que bebiera hasta ser saciada. Con un último gruñido se separo del rubio que exhaló aliviado y con calma se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Regreso con una botella de cristal rellena de sangre que le fue rápidamente arrebatada por el moreno.

Una vez vacio el contenido de la botella y de otras dos más, la sed callo e incluso el dolor pareció menguar hasta convertirse en un ligero malestar.

-deberías aprovechar para dormir ahora que el dolor ha menguado, de lo contrario no conseguirás descansar-

El moreno miro al rubio que se había sentado en una silla y parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque seguía pendiente de lo que Harry hacía espiándole por el rabillo del ojo. Dejándose caer en la cama frente al rubio Harry se dispuso a aclarar todas sus dudas.

-¿Por que me has salvado?-

-se lo que se siente cuando eres perseguido por ser un "monstruo"-

-¿quieres decir por ser el hijo de un mortifago? ¿O por ser uno directamente?

La expresión del rubio se endureció y frunció el ceño mientras su miraba fulminaba a Harry

-no me refiero a ser perseguido por la gente a la que quieres por ser un veela negro-ante la mirada interrogativa del otro añadió- la parte mala de las veelas Potter algo así como la oveja negra de la familia .Ahora duérmete mañana te lo explicare si quieres.

No era un petición era una orden y Harry se dio cuenta. En otras circunstancias hubiese protestado pero ciertamente se sentía agotado y unas horas de sueño no le vendrían nada mal, al menos hasta que el dolor le despertase de nuevo.

* * *

El concepto que tenia Malfoy de explicar algo distaba mucho del que tenia Harry, como le quedo claro esa misma mañana. Cuando tras la petición por parte del moreno de la ya mencionada explicación este le había encasquetado un libro, mas gordo que una enciclopedia, y le había dicho que leyese.

La lectura no resulto muy complicado el libro ciertamente era interesante y fácil de leer. Las explicaciones eran concisas y detalladas sin demasiados artificios y explicaciones que lo único que conseguían era liarte mas como pasaba con sus libros de Hogwarts.

A voz de pronto Harry había aprendido que los vampiros podían morder a otra persona sin necesidad de matarla o convertirla y en el caso de querer lo segundo el vampiro debería morder a su victima pero no alimentarse de ella, si no utilizar sus colmillos para introducir dentro del cuerpo de la otra persona el veneno que la transformaría en un nuevo vampiro. Esto era lo que te enseñaban en la escuela antes de proceder al como matarlos.

Por lo que pudo leer, a Harry le esperaban unas semanitas "maravillosas". Al parecer los primeros once días eran los más dolorosos. Durante este periodo el cuerpo intentaba defenderse contra el veneno y deshacerse de el. Todo su cuerpo dolería debido al cambio en la musculatura que se fortalecería y alargaría al igual que los huesos llegando incluso a aumentar en tamaño y estatura, la piel empalidecería ligeramente, los colmillos se alargarían durante estos once días sin posibilidad de retraerlos como sucedería cuando la transformación estuviese completa. La sed de sangre nublaría sus sentidos si no era saciada a tiempo. Era como una regla de tres a mas sangre en su organismo menos dolor, a menos sangre, mejor no pensarlo.

A parte de eso los vampiros como los hombres lobos y veelas tenían una pareja destinada de la que una vez encontrada se alimentarían fundamentalmente, a no ser que el hecho de hacerlo la pusiera en peligro. Los vampiros vivían más que los humanos, no es que fuesen inmortales, si no que envejecían más lentamente. Podían pasar años sin encontrar a su pareja pero cuando lo hiciesen le serian plenamente fiel hasta que esta muriese o lo abandonase, aunque pocos se atrevían a abandonar a un vampiro pues este lo tomaría como traición y pudiendo llegar incluso a matarla, pero mientras no se diese este caso el vampiro lo protegería y cuidaría al igual que a su clan, entre los que se encontraría su primero con el que le uniría un lazo irrompible casi tan fuerte como el que le unía a su pareja

No había mas información sobre que era eso del primero pero Harry decidió dejarlo pasar, ya se enteraría. Ya que estaba aprovechó y leyó sobre las veelas y en concreto sobre las veelas negras. El libro no se explayaba mucho sobre este tema, solo decía que los veelas negros eran en un principio veelas normales que debido a sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y desesperación se descarriaban del camino convirtiéndose en seres oscuros, que al igual que un veela normal utilizaban su belleza y encanto para atraer al resto de seres hacia ellos .Solo que los veelas negros utilizaban este don para matar. Las atraían hacia ellos procediendo después a matarlas sin ensuciarse nunca las manos y siempre del mismo modo.

Cuando Harry le pregunto esa tarde a Draco, mientras este guardaba la comida que había comprado y el suministro de sangre en la nevera, sobre cual era el modo que tenia para acabar con la vida de sus victimas el rubio le contesto que las ahogaba, sin inmutarse por lo terrorífico que pudiese resultar eso a oídos del moreno, claro que este se alimentaba de sangre asique no era quien para hablar sobre cosas terroríficas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap.

Lo he repasado tres veces pero seguro que hay alguna falta que se me ha escapado, odio hacer diálogos nunca me salen como quiero pero intentare mejorar en ese aspecto y en otros muchos

Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros consejos y ánimos. Ciertamente el disclairme se me había olvidado por completo , gracias Jikan no owari por recodármelo: ). Y emi tienes razón puse mal la "r" :P intentare corregirlo como el resto de faltas que hay por hay.

Se que me repito pero gracias a todos por dedicar unos minutos de vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic seguiré esforzándome y trabajando pues como dice el refrán la practica hace al maestro. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y el resto de personajes no es mío sino de JK.

**(=*=)QUIEN MENOS ESPERAS(=*=)**

El tiempo pasaba lenta y dolorosamente para el moreno .Los cambios físicos que su cuerpo estaba presentando a gran velocidad le hacían gemir dolorosamente. La luz, los olores, los sonidos, todo le molestaba. La sed era lo peor de todo, imparable y ardiente cuando no podía ser calmada como en ese momento.

Había agotado todas sus reservas de sangre, incluidas las que Draco guardaba para casos de emergencia, todas habían sucumbido a su sed y la única fuente de alimento que le quedaba era la sangre que recorría el cuerpo del rubio. Tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar a cada momento sobre el y morderlo hasta desangrarle, pero no siempre lo conseguía.

-Potter no lo hagas-un gruñido por parte del moreno fue su única respuesta. Estaba aprisionado entre los brazos del moreno con la cabeza de este enterrada en su cuello y sus dientes rozándole pero sin clavarse aun en su delicada piel-apártate.

Harry lo hizo pero no se separo del todo manteniendo al rubio aun entre sus fuertes brazos

-Escúchame, no puedo conseguir mas sangre en este momento-Harry gruño y apretó su agarre sobre el rubio. Cuando la sed era mas fuerte que el perdía toda capacidad de habla y tan solo gruñía-estuve hace apenas dos días si vuelvo a aparecer por hay sospecharan.

Mas gruñidos y una clara intención de morderlo hicieron a Draco colocar su mano sobre la boca de Harry aun a riesgo de ser amputada de un mordisco por parte del joven vampiro. Él sabía que Harry estaba sediento, pero el riesgo que corría si volvía a ir al pueblo era demasiado elevado.

-Puedo conseguirte mas sangre pero necesito ir al pueblo de al lado y me tomara un poco mas de tiempo de lo habitual-explico el rubio- pero tu no aguantaras hasta mi llegada así que voy a dejar que me muerdas-La mano de Draco había bajado mientras hablaba hasta posarse sobre el pecho del moreno por lo que pudo sentir como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente presa de la anticipación -Pero te lo advierto Potter como me mates soy capaz de resucitar solo para acabar con tu maldita vida ¿Entendiste?

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta el moreno había asentido y se había inclinado hacia el mordiéndole El rubio apenas había podido inclinar la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a Harry cuando sintió sus colmillos hundiéndose en su cuello, desgarrándole la piel, haciendo que un alarido de dolor saliese de sus labios.

Harry apenas percibo el grito del rubio, ni como este le decía que era un bestia, él se encontraba muy lejos en ese momento.

En el momento en que la sangre hizo contacto con su lengua todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, en ese momento solo existía la sangre del rubio tibia, dulce, exquisita. Sentía como si hubiese estado meses vagando por el desierto sin poder beber ni una sola gota de agua y ahora se abriese ante el un oasis con la mas fresca de las fuentes. La sangre de Draco calmaba el ardor de su garganta como lo hubiese hecho el agua pero además le llenaba de fuerza, de magia, de vida.

-Potter-la voz del rubio salió tremendamente ronca y sin fuerzas -¡POTTER PARA!-su cuerpo se debilitaba debido a la escasez de sangre, sus piernas le fallaban apenas sosteniéndolo en pie y si no fuera porque Harry le agarraba con fuerza a esas alturas estaría ya en el suelo –Harry.

Aquella ultima palabra, aquél ultimo susurro viajo a gran velocidad hasta colarse dentro de la cabeza del moreno y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba, de a quien estaba mordiendo y de la debilidad que el cuerpo entre sus brazos presentaba.

Se separo de su cuello con rapidez, lamio la herida hasta sanarla y contemplo fijamente al rubio al cual aun sostenía entre sus brazos. Estaba pálido y ligeramente sudoroso ,su respiración era ligeramente entrecortada y parecía costarle enfocar la vista.

-¿Malfoy?-el rubio levanto la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los del moreno y sonrió débilmente. Y pese a ser una sonrisa débil y cansada Harry supo en ese preciso momento, que no había nada mas bello en el mundo que el rubio cuando sonreía-¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien-Draco se separo de Harry respirando aun un tanto entrecortado-solo necesito comer algo, tu túmbate he intenta descansar yo iré a comer y después a por tu suministro de sangre.

El rubio se alejó con paso vacilante hasta la puerta y desapareció por ella. Harry se le quedo mirando indeciso entre seguirle o hacerle caso y echarse a dormir ahora que estaba plácidamente saciado, opto por lo segundo y se tendió en la cama. Apenas había empezado a quedarse dormido cuando un ruido procedente de la cocina le despertó. Había sonado como si algo muy pesado cayese al suelo.

Harry se levanto y bajo corriendo a la cocina para encontrarse con el rubio desmayado. El pánico se apodero del moreno que se hinco de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a sacudir al rubio para que despertara mientras le llamaba a voces. Esto no le podía estar pasando a el ,el rubio había sido el único que no le había dado la espalda, que le había ayudado a escapar y a entender en lo que se estaba convirtiendo ,el único que le había aceptado en su nueva condición que le había alimentado y que incluso le había dejado que le mordiera, que se alimentara de el .Y era por eso que el rubio se encontraba en ese estado, porque Harry no había sabido para a tiempo y la culpa y el remordimiento por la posibilidad de perder a la única persona que le había ayudado estaban haciendo mella en el.

Desesperado como se encontraba lo único que atino a hacer fue coger el vaso de agua que se hallaba sobre la mesa y tirárselo a la cara al rubio. Aquello pareció despertar a Draco que abriendo los ojos intento levantarse, cuando un mareo le sobrevino y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo hacia atrás y golpearse contra el suelo si no fuera por que Harry le agarró con fuerza y lo mantuvo sentad abrazado a su cuerpo.

Finalmente Harry acabo sentado tras Draco sirviéndole de respaldo mientras prácticamente le obligaba a comer del plato que previamente había alcanzado y puesto en el suelo, mientras le murmuraba frases de perdón una y otra vez, hartando al rubio le decía que era un imbécil, que estaba bien y que dejase de disculparse.

Esa tarde Darco no fue a por los suministros de sangre como tenia pensado si no que se quedo dormido entre los brazos del moreno, aun sentado en el suelo de la cocina y sintiendo los cálidos brazos de Harry a su alrededor.

* * *

Arghhh que mal. No me gusta nada como ha quedado esta vez ¬¬ pero sinceramente lo he reescrito tres veces y esta consiguiendo volverme loca, asique así se queda. El próximo cap intentare que este mejo lo prometo

Mientras intentar disfrutar todo lo que podáis de este.

Gracias a todas por los R/R me animan mucho y me enseñan a mejorar .En serio gracias.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y el resto de personajes no es mío sino de JK.

**(=*=)QUIEN MENOS ESPERAS(=*=)**

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry despertase en la enfermería de Hogwarts y descubriese que había sido mordido por un vampiro y que su vida estaba en las manos de sus supuestos amigos. Una semana desde que Draco lo sacase de allí y lo escondiese en aquella casa en dios sabe donde, pero que por ahora lo mantenía a salvo de todos aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño.

Durante ese tiempo había aprendido sobre si mismo, sobre su nueva condición y sobre la del rubio. Había descubierto que pese a todo lo que hubiese podido pensar antes, la convivencia con el Slytherin no era tan mala, ni tan siquiera pesada. El rubio le daba mucho espacio para que pudiese hacer en la medida de lo posible su vida, pero siempre acudía cuando lo necesitaba, aguantando sus cambios de humor y sus dolores con infinita paciencia. No se desesperaba cuando se quedaba sin sangre y Harry se volvía un animal como había ocurrido hacia dos días. El rubio siempre mantenía la cabeza fría buscando la mejor solución, levantándose una y otra vez, yendo a por sangre aun estando en un estado físico lamentable, dejando a Harry subiéndose por las paredes muerto de preocupación, de sed, con la conciencia corroyéndole por haberle permitido salir a por sus suministros de sangre en tan baja forma física. Pero el rubio siempre volvía consiguiendo calmarle tan solo con su presencia.

Las charlas que mantenían de vez en cuando en el pequeño saloncito rodeados de libros, le resultaban de lo más atrayentes. El rubio tenía una forma de pensar que le fascinaba.

En una de esas tardes, mientras el rubio leía un libro y aprovechando que los dolores de Harry le estaban dando una pequeña tregua, se intereso por la infancia de su compañero. El rubio le hablo de sus tardes en la mansión, de las meriendas después de las clases de protocolo que su padre le obligaba a tomar desde muy pequeño, de los juegos que compartía con sus amigos e incluso a veces con algún que otro elfo domestico. Harry escuchaba maravillado, él no había tenido esa infancia, dudaba que a lo que el había vivido en casa de los Dursley se le pudiese considerar infancia. Nunca había sido un niño normal por lo que tampoco lo trataron como tal.

-¿Y que fue lo que cambio? ¿Que hizo que te volvieses tan estúpido y engreído? -preguntó Harry mientras recibía una fría mirada del rubio debido a las cariñosas palabras con las que Harry le había descrito.

-De primeras yo no soy un estúpido -dijo el rubio lo de engreído no se molesto en contradecírselo, si que lo era-, y de segundas lo que me pasó es que crecí.

-Aha creciste… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

-¿De que?

-De que creciste -el moreno miraba fijamente al rubio. No había malicia ni burla en sus palabras tan solo una infinita curiosidad.

-El día en que desees ser un niño será por que eres un adulto -contesto el rubio-, ¿Qué pasa tu nunca has sido un niño? ¿Nunca as deseado volver hacía atrás?

-La verdad es que no. Mi infancia no se asemeja a la de ninguna otra persona que conozca, prácticamente no me he comportada nunca como un niño ¿Una vez que te conviertes en adulto puedes volver a ser niño?

Draco miro atentamente a Harry, sus palabras expresaban mas allá de sus dudas, hablaban de un deseo ferviente por saber lo que se sentía al no tener obligaciones que cumplir, deseaba experimentar que era ser un niño, como se sentía. Él no había tenido infancia, nunca había jugado con otros niños o reído hasta retorcerse en el suelo por una tontería. Su vida siempre había estado marcada.

Draco se levanto y se sentó en las rodillas del moreno, dejando a Harry por un momento sorprendido.

-No, no se puede, un adulto no puede ser niño -Harry le miro y en sus ojos se pudo ver la aceptación y la terrible perdida de la ilusión que por un momento le había llenado el corazón-pero tu no eres un adulto normal, no tuviste infancia así que supongo que en tu caso si se te permite ser un niño por un tiempo.

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Harry hizo que el corazón de Draco se encogiese.

En un movimiento que pillo desprevenido al rubio Harry lo agarro y lo tiro al suelo posicionándose sobre el en una actitud claramente juguetona.

-¿entonces puedo comportarme como un niño?

-Si claro que puedes -dijo el rubio intentando sacarse al otro de encima sin mucho éxito-, pero quita de encima

-¿Juegas conmigo?

Draco se removió y le miro desde debajo. La sonrisa de Harry era la mas deslumbrante que había visto jamás, el moreno podía ser el vampiro mas terrorífico del mundo pero en momentos como ese, cuando sonreía de esa manera, dejaba ver que pese a todo seguía siendo un crio, un pequeño e inocente crio.

-De acuerdo -suspiro Draco-, ¿A que quieres jugar?

-Al escondite. Tú cuentas.

Y tras esto se levanto y se dispuso a esconderse lo mejor posible en aquella pequeña casa que ahora era su hogar mientras Draco cerraba los ojos y contaba en voz alta.

* * *

Bueno ya esta aquí el nuevo cap, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar desde la última vez, pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas (para que mentir XP) para hacerlo.

Este cap puede resultar un tanto extraño lo se, pero a mi me sirve como puente para poder explicar todas las dudas que he ido dejando sin resolver, eso si se irán resolviendo poco a poco a lo largo de la historia, asique paciencia que si las resuelvo todas de golpe no tiene emoción jejeje.

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, no porque me halla quedado sublime en cuanto a redacción (que se que no) si no por lo que se cuenta en el. No se me encanta :D

Espero que hayáis disfrutado aunque sea un poquito también de él.

Gracias a todos por vuestros R/R y consejos, me los leo todos e intento aplicarlos lo mejor que puedo.

Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero no prometo nada ;P

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
